


Heaven in hiding

by VanillaSkys



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abandonment, Drama, Drug Use, Drug use is in chap 4 and 5 if you wanna skip it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Highschool AU, I imagine modern 22 Y/o Marluxia is a big hoe, I just want the to be happy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Modern AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Sexy Times, Smut, Sora is Vexen's nephew because why not, Vexen is smooth, We love a power struggle, a messy one at that, also we stan Larxene in this household, ball games as a metaphor, but also angst, pinning, sexy times in chap 5 if you wanna avoid, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: (Was What do you get the boy who's got it all... thought of a better name yall)Modern University AUVexen is an uptight university professor, never once straying from the norm until he meets the pink haired hurricane that is Marluxia, a biology student at his University.. nothing good can come of this.SpoilerNothing but good comes from it





	1. Where do you draw the line?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyPrinceCosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SleepyPrinceCosplay).



> Mar is 22 and Vexen is like 30 odd, so there is is a generational gap but its still legal yall, nothing funky going on here

Vexen couldn’t remember how his colleges had managed to convince him that coming out to the local student bar was a good idea, he wasn’t exactly a drinker and he had plenty of papers that needed marking. Yet, here he was walking into the crowded room losing his colleagues instantly. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose; wonderful. He supposed he may as well stay for one now that he was here, so he made his way through the crowd, managing to squeeze through to the bar where two young looking bartenders were serving the hoard of customers. The first, a blonde girl who had somehow managed to gel two sections of her hair into a gravity defying style. Vexen tried to flag her down, pulling his wallet out waving a note as a signal, a dick move for which he was met with a sour face. “What can I get you?” She said bluntly, raising a brow. 

Vexen was taken aback by her tone, stunned into confusion momentarily. “One please” He said as if that was enough for her to go off. She sighed having to refrain from pinching her nose, kill him with kindness she thought and repeated internally. “One what? We serve a lot of stuff here buddy” She sounded bored already this time, her version of kindness was continuing to serve the man rather than walk away. 

“Something strong” He said with an irritated sigh, he didn’t care what just anything would do now, he disliked bars at the best of time let alone a jam-packed student bar. The blonde girl nodded going to retrieve some whiskey or another, pouring a shot over ice into a highball glass for the man. Whilst she was pouring his drink Vexen had glanced down the bar to see the second bar tender, a tall pink haired man wearing next to nothing in comparison to the girl, he wore a cropped T shirt that barely covered his torso and some of the tightest skinny jeans he had ever seen, his hair was tied up into a messy bun allowing a few strands of long wavy hair to hang loose. “How inappropriate.” Vexen had muttered thinking aloud. “Hm?” The blonde had heard his comment, following his line of sight to the pinket who was in the process of finishing off a cocktail, pouring the remains into a small glass for himself. 

Nothing about him is appropriate” She sniggered, turning her attention back to Vexen holding her hand out for the money. “So, you know him?” Vexen said with a raised brow handing over the money, earning himself another look. “You don’t?” She said as if he had just insulted her family. When Vexen didn’t answer she walked off laughing to herself, going straight to the pink haired man whispering in his ear as she passed. Vexen frowned as she turned to look at him whilst she laughed, the pinket simply smiling at him a little too sweetly. 

“I bet you can’t get him to buy you a drink~” She teased, between taking orders. She nodded to a customer grabbing a glass from the under-bar storage, turning on the tap. “Larxene this is me” He countered, peering down the bar at the blonde man sat at the end of the bar moodily sipping his neat whiskey. “It’s all about telling them what they want to hear” She raised a brow finishing the drink, handing it across the bar to the customer in exchange for money. “I wouldn’t be so sure, Mar. He seems pretty stubborn.” She said handing the customer their change. “He looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here, there is no way” To which he replied “ So what, just means he’ll take a bit of extra work” He said sipping his drink as he walked past her “ Life’s no fun without a little challenge” He finished the drink, hiding the empty glass behind the bar “Watch and learn~” He cooed earning him a roll of her eyes before she returned her attention to the customers. 

Marluxia checked himself in the mirror on the back bar before approaching the Blonde who was currently staring down into his glass trying to ignore the world, especially the man who was now standing opposite him leaning over the bar attempting to get his attention. “Do you not understand the concept of personal space” He said, irritation clear in his voice as he looked up to see the pink haired man grinning back at him. “That’s a funny way of saying hello” Marluxia countered, eyeing the glass in the man’s hand, it was empty. Without asking he grabbed another mystery whiskey, pouring a shot into the glass before Vexen could protest. “Don’t worry, that’s on me~” Marluxia said shooting the academic a smile. “Perhaps I didn’t want another” Vexen protested, drinking it all the same. “Something tells me otherwise” Marluxia countered quickly, staying put leaning across the bar just a little too close for comfort. There was a moment of silence as Marluxia took him in, he loved the way Vexen seemed to squirm under his gaze. “So what do you study” he finally said, poking the cravat that sat neatly atop the blonde’s chest, earning nothing but a swat on the back of the hand which he retracted pulling a face of mock upset. “Ouch, that’s not very friendly” He said leaning back with a smirk. 

Who did he think he was just grabbing at people like that! Vexen thought to himself. “I take it you’re a student?” Vexen countered, looking up at Marluxia with a raised brow, this was going to happen on his terms not the terms of some flirtatious tween. “Bingo!” He exclaimed, leaning back against the bar “What gave it away~” He grinned much to Vexen’s disgust, that was clearly an ego stroke he had not meant to provide. “I’m a biology major, not human though... how boring. Plants are what interest me” Marluxia gushed eagerly, now that was actually interesting; a fellow scientist. 

Vexen tilted his head with mild intrigue, sipping his drink “Ah, plants that’s lovely… I teach biology, the boring kind you just mentioned. I study humans and almost anything really, it all interests me” He said with a smug smirk of his own. “Well just because it bores me doesn’t mean there aren’t equally as boring people out there who want to study it” Marluxia retorted with an equally smug grin, challenging Vexen’s. That’s when it clicked… did he just say teach. He was a professor! One of the science professors as well, oh no no he couldn't do that. Although. no! "You.. will you excuse me " He said suddenly darting off to serve the crowd of people that had gathered at the bar. He wasn't subtle at all, chatting with Larxene quite obviously about Vexen. You could pinpoint the moment he revealed that Vexen was a professor because she burst into a fit of laughter.  
Vexen watched him leave, it all happened so quickly, he was honestly a tad confused. Once he had processed it he chuckled to himself, he had gotten nervous… that didn’t seem his style so Vexen took that as a win, oh how little he knew. 

“What did I say! It’s not happening Mar, there is absolutely no way!” Larxene snorted, looking up at him as she grabbed a cloth to polish some glasses during the gap between customers. He only took that as further ammunition. “All the more reason! I’ve never done a professor” He grinned “Think of the scandal~” He cooed jokingly which earned him a look. “What! I’ve never slept with one, nothing else counts!” He said throwing his hands up in defence “Mar you could both get suspended for that.. where do you draw the line” She sighed in mock annoyance, her stern look melting away into a smirk which he matched, a silent agreement. 

Vexen was startled when a green bottle slammed against the bar before him, he eyed it cautiously before following the hand that held it up to see Marluxia staring back at him with a wicked grin and two shot glasses in hand which he placed down before him. “This is Midori, it's my favourite. You'll do well to remember that~" he cooed taking the shot, passing the other the Vexen who with a quirked brow, took the shot cringing at the sickly-sweet taste. God it tasted like this asshole sounded. “No but thank you for that” He said simply which stung, no matter, he could turn this around. “Hm.” Marluxia turned to replace the alcohol before facing the man again, although by the time he had turned around Vexen was gone. 

“Who does he think he is!” Marluxia seethed, Larxene had to hold back her laughter as he spoke, it wasn’t often he didn’t get his way when it came to… well anything really. “Walking away after I give him a shot!” He snorted looking at Larxene “I brought HIM a drink!” She couldn't help it anymore, giggling at his annoyance " You know we get free drinks here.. right Mar? He really got to you didn't he..." She sighed watching as he turned away crossing his arms over his chest "Shut up!"


	2. Dissection as a metaphor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marluxia and Larxene go to University to discover that the professor from the bar is covering Biology today, not so subtle flirting entails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, I just felt it should be a stand alone chapter to break up the scenes and give the story some kind of structure.. idk

The next day came around and Marluxia was due in for a 9am lecture, he was used to the long nights followed by early mornings now, it had become the norm and more often than not he had a few hours in the afternoon to catch up on lost sleep before work, not that he ever used them. Larxene was at his side as they walked through the halls, a gym bag hung from her shoulder, she didn’t have lectures today but made regular use of the universities on site gym. They were chatting idly as they walked when Vexen turned the corner, his long blonde hair held up in a neat ponytail, two precise sections of hair framing either side of his face, resting atop the rectangle framed glasses that perched upon the academic’s nose. A stack of papers lay pressed against the blonde’s chest as he walked to his class, humming to himself faintly, thinking back to the night prior. 

Marluxia spotted Vexen as he turned the corner, eyes widening as he exhaled sharply into the gum he had been chewing making it pop rather spectacularly in his face, hooking itself limply over the tip of his nose. There was a moment of silence as the three of them processed what had happened. Vexen’s attention, along with a handful of other passers-by, had been grabbed by the loud pop. The blonde turned his attention to the offending noise, smiling fondly when he saw a rather startled Marluxia staring back at him. Meanwhile Larxene had been looking between the two finding it increasingly funnier by the second before she all but fell over laughing. "He's gotten to you!? That much in one night, oh god" She laughed wiping away the tears that had formed "You're losing your game Mar~" She teased much to his displeasure as he pushed past her, ducting into the toilet to fix the sticky mess. Vexen had to bite back a chuckle as he continued past the pair, it was endearing to say the least. 

Vexen walked in to find the majority of the class already seated and waiting with notebooks at the ready, setting the stack of papers down on the desk he began setting up the presentation to accompany the lesson. He hadn’t taught this class yet, it was a part of a new scheme the university was trying out, having professors of a similar subject on a rotation in an attempt to provide better sick cover. By the time Vexen was finished setting up the clock had struck 9am and Marluxia was nowhere to be seen, he thought back to the gum incident a few minutes prior, smiling fondly. 

“Right, good morning class, I shall be taking you for today’s session on composition and pigmentation properties of the petal and leaves of exotic plants” Vexen started, moving aside to flick through the presentation, talking through the notes on each slide as the class fell to silence, save from the furious scribbling's of pen on paper. After about 15 minutes Marluxia walked through the door, interrupting Vexen mid-sentence, to which he was met with a cocked brow. 

“Sorry I’m late, I missed my bus” Marluxia lied through his teeth, knowing full well that Vexen knew exactly why he was late, although he wasn’t about to disclose why to the class.  
Vexen eyed him as he made his way to his desk, waiting for him to produce a notebook before continuing “Might I suggest an earlier bus, or perhaps an earlier night in future” Vexen said pointedly before continuing, enjoying the low hum of laughter that earned from surrounding pupils and the look of annoyance he elicited from the pinket in question.  
Marluxia was genuinely enthralled with the plants, dissecting them and making notes of the anatomy and eagerly setting up complex experiments to test the durability and resistance to lack of necessities. Throughout the lesson Marluxia ardently took notes, adding beautiful illustrations to accompany them which caught Vexen’s eye as he walked about the class scanning everyone’s work, he was impressed with the classes enthusiasm, though he couldn’t help but feel drawn to Marluxia; who by night had seemed rather empty headed and vapid but here, in the classroom he was quite the opposite. Vexen couldn’t help himself, he had to investigate this boy, it was only natural being a scientist and all. 

The blonde walked past Marluxia's desk, gently nudging him as he passed "Now then. Any volunteers?”

Thankfully he had only been writing notes when he was nudged, looking up to hear him ask for volunteers. His hand was straight up, like a bee to honey, that was obviously what he had wanted but Marluxia was always keen to participate. 

Vexen smiled, taking a moment to scan the room as if he was going to pick anyone else, he had to at least provide the pretence of fairness "Very well... Marluxia, you will find a rather rare exotic flower and the adequate tools at the front of the class. I want you to dissect the flower, this is our last sample" he smirked. "There is no pressure, but I’m sure you won’t disappoint” Right, no pressure… sure. Marluxia thought to himself as he donned his gloves delicately taking the knife to dissect the beautiful flower, he did so with a certain finesse, laying each part out carefully so as not to damage a single component. "Done" He said moving the projector to show his dissection on the board for the class to see as he slipped his cloves off, sauntering back to his desk holding Vexen’s gaze as he did so, only breaking it to sit back down. 

Vexen watched as Marluxia worked, practically entranced in the fluidity of his dissection. It was perfect, not a single petal harmed, nor pollen spore dropped. He was almost awestruck, or rather he would have been if Marluxia hadn’t been so smug about it. He had misjudged him after all, he appeared just as vapid in the class as he was outside. "Beautifully done, you’re /almost/ a professional" The blonde said making sure to emphasise the fact he was only, almost, a professional. He had dealt with students like him before, he could take him down a peg or two. 

In the corner of the room sat a moody blue haired boy, eyeing Marluxia wearily, rolling his eyes at the more than obvious flirtation between the two. Others may not have seen it but he knew Marluxia, he knew how he worked.

After the dissection the lesson drew to a natural conclusion, a few videos and article recommendations more and students were beginning to pour out into the corridor. Vexen stayed put behind his desk, singling out the pinket from the crowd "Everyone is dismissed. Except Marluxia.” He called much to the pinket’s dismay. Marluxia had to try his luck, he had gone to leave with everyone else until his name was called. He quickly slumped back into his chair with a sigh, awaiting Vexen.

Vexen set his book down on the desk, walked over to perch atop the desk next to Marluxia’s. "So, care to explain why you were really late hm?" He smirked. "Playing games?” He offered.

Marluxia slid his books into his bag looking up at Vexen innocently "Playing games? Me? Not at all /sir/" He said shaking his head. 

Vexen watched, an amused glint in his eye as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “It doesn’t take fifteen minutes to remove gum from one’s face" Vexen said pushing away from the desk to stand. "You did well today...”

Marluxia was quick to respond to the praise "Thank you, I aim to please~" He said smugly, all sincerity absent from his voice. 

The blonde turned away, heading to his desk to collect his things, he refused to continue the conversation if all he was going to receive was a front. "You’re dismissed” He called over his shoulder, leaving Marluxia sat alone. 

Marluxia watched the academic leave, his long blonde hair flowing behind him. It took a moment for him to snap back into reality, grabbing his bag existing into the busy hallway, back to safety.


	3. Look where you're going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a week since class together and neither party can stop thinking about the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty, exciting stuff is coming in the next chapter

Marluxia found himself hoping each lesson that he would walk into the class to find the blonde-haired professor stood behind the desk, but each time he was wrong. He would go to work, perform for customers until god knows when in the morning, close down the bar and then make his way home in the freezing cold wearing little to no clothing, which worked when he was overheating in the jam-packed bar but by 2am it was icy cold out and he didn’t exactly live close to the bar. 

His apartment was small and cold, as with most student accommodation, everything was broken but the rent was cheap. He dumped his bag by the door, not bothering to make anything to eat, at this point he just wanted his bed. 

Tuesdays were Marluxia’s day off, so thankfully he didn’t have to wake up early for class, instead he arose at around mid-day, heading to the university library to get some work done. On the way to the library he checked his phone idly, he had two missed calls from Larxene and about five texts, all of which were asking where he was because he had promised to start coming to the gym with her in the mornings and thus far had failed to do so. He frowned down at the offensively bright screen, tapping out his response not paying attention to where he was going. Larxene replied instantly, not allowing him any time to glance up in between messages, this back and forth went on for a while, getting more and more heated until Marluxia felt a hand on his shoulder yanking him backwards. 

“Gah?!” Marluxia yelped almost dropping his phone as he stumbled back, looking up as a van shot past in front of him. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” A shrill voice snapped from behind him, he was stunned into silence, processing what could have just happened.   
“Hello?!” The voice came again before the familiar man came into view, waving a hand in front of Marluxia’s face. Vexen looked furious, arms crossing and uncrossing over his chest as he tried to calm himself down. “You could have gotten hurt! Or worse, killed!” He continued “Did you not see how fast that van was going!” Vexen snapped, pointing at the road angrily whilst Marluxia watched on in bewilderment much to the professor’s distain. “Will you say something? For heaven’s sake talk!” 

"You’re cute when you’re angry” Marluxia said with a grin at long last, causing Vexen to stop completely. The blonde stared back at him in complete confusion, taken aback by the cliché statement. 

“That’s all you have to say for yourself… no thank you?” Vexen said trying in earnest to stay angry but he found it was impossible with this idiot grinning back at him. He found himself fighting a smirk, a loosing fight it seemed as he began to chuckle “You’re cute when you’re angry?” He mocked “Do the girls really fall for that?”   
Marluxia smiled at Vexen’s amusement, his senses returning to him slowly “Sorry…” He chuckled lightly “That’s usually the part where they slap me and storm off” He admitted, Vexen admired his blatant honesty. “So, you tell me, you’ve not slapped me yet… does that mean it worked~” He said with a smirk, and there went any ounce of admiration Vexen had had. 

The blonde sighed, rolling his eyes “No, that doesn’t mean it worked, idiot.” He said all too fondly. 

Marluxia made a mock whine at the name “That’s not very professional of you, you can’t go around calling your students idiots, its not exactly encouraging” He said matter-of-factly, earning another roll of the academic’s eyes. 

“You’re not my student” Vexen countered “I covered for your professor when he was sick” There was a moment of natural silence, perhaps a silent acknowledgment of what they had both been thinking. 

“Well then would be so wrong to ask” Marluxia began, Vexen cut him off halfway through. “Yes It would” He said simply, cursing himself for it afterwards, hating the shift he created. he had to remain professional, he knew all too well what the pinket was playing at. 

“Right.” Marluxia said with a sudden ice to his voice, shifting his weight where he stood “Well I need to go..” He added, to which Vexen frowned.  
“Don’t go storming off because you didn’t get your way, we’re not finished talking” Vexen said sternly, blocking Marluxia from crossing the road much to his annoyance.   
“I have to go?!” Marluxia repeated, feeling heat rising in his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. 

“No you don’t, you are sulking because I didn’t say what you wanted to hear” Vexen said plainly, he wasn’t having any of it. “I know your type, but luckily for you I am willing to let this slide” He explained, crossing his arms making sure to meet Marluxia’s hooded gaze as the pinket tried to look anywhere but at Vexen. “look at me when I am talking to you” The blonde said, remaining to himself, he wouldn’t touch him.. not yet, he wasn’t stupid. Marluxia found himself obeying, finding Vexen’s piercing green eyes staring straight back at him. 

“It is wrong yes, but that doesn’t mean I am opposed to it” Vexen said simply, silently delighting in the look of complete shock on Marluxia’s face “Let this be a lesson, try to listen a little more to what other people have to say.. ok?” Vexen said softly, passing the stunned boy a small piece of card with his number scrawled on it before turning to walk away down the street “Coffee, Radiant Gardens, 5pm tomorrow” He called over his shoulder.

This was the second time Vexen had left Marluxia in a state of complete confusion, somehow smooth talking the smooth talker into shock. He really needed to up his game, or perhaps give the bookish professor the credit he was due. 

He never did decide, either option posed a threat to his ego and that simply wouldn’t do.


	4. Involuntary Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marluxia Is spiked whilst working behind the bar, Vexen is there to save the day... sorta
> 
> (Nothing bad comes of the spiking, he is safe and with people who look after him. Spoiler but I want people to know this is safe to read)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink spiking is no joke! I may have given this a more lighthearted spin but life isn't a fairytale and this is a very real issue that people go through on the regular.
> 
> Here is a website on how to spot and what to do if you think someone has been spiked! Look out for your fellow peeps <3 
> 
> https://www.drinkaware.co.uk/advice/staying-safe-while-drinking/drink-spiking-and-date-rape-drugs/

Hey, sorry about the coffee I'm working tonight. How about you come have something a little stronger than coffee? -M 

Vexen had already arrived at the coffee shop, he even had a drink and was sat reading in the window when he heard his phone go off. He sighed putting his glasses away as he looked at his phone to reply. "Sure that's fine what is the address?" He waited to turn on his gps before heading out to find Marluxia. 

You don't remember the bar you were at last week, here -M

Marluxia sent the address over before heading to work, he wore a similar garb to the night they had met although this time he had a net top underneath the cropped t shirt. He had even made a point of putting on a bit of makeup, just eyeliner.. a little flare so to speak. 

Vexen left the coffee house and headed back down to the bar remembering the way the closer he got put his phone away after a while. Upon arrival he noticing bot Marluxia and Larxene behind the packed bar, Wednesday were student nights so of course everyone had come out tonight for cheaper drinks. It was a wonder that any of the students in this town had any money, Marluxia and Larxene had the right idea, work behind the bar, earn money to talk to friends and get free drinks the entire night, it was ideal. Vexen reached the bar after fighting his way through the crowd, waving at Larxene who spotted him, bumping into Marluxia purposefully to gain his attention.  
“He’s here” She cooed, peering around the pinket directing his gaze to Vexen who simply smiled back. 

Marluxia had been serving a moody looking gentleman, he excused himself to greet Vexen "You took your time” He cooed teasingly "What can I get you? ~"  
Vexen looked up at Marluxia from where he leant against the bar, taking a moment to take him in.. he was like a different person the second he got behind the bar. "You know what I had last night...how about that? Maybe you’ll join me for one later for the road?" He arched his eyebrows suggestively.  
Marluxia raised a brow, pouring Vexen a drink "How about you take it slow and I'll let you know at the end of the night, I’m working right now" he said as if that wasn’t obvious with a wink before disappearing down the bar again to continue serving. He returned to the man he had been talking to, Leaning across the bar to chatter with him eagerly. Vexen felt a slight twinge of, was that jealousy, watching the exchange. 

“Well it’s the least I can do, it’s a shame… you two are cooped up behind this bar for the entire night, you deserve to have a little fun too” The stranger said, watching as Marluxia poured the brightly coloured cocktail he had just been bought, the man had insisted he get something as colourful as himself… a strange request but it was he money, and if that’s what he wanted who was he to argue. 

“Well thank you very much~” Marluxia chirped, accepting the money turning to grab the mans change from the till. At that moment Larxene walked back onto the bar, barging past Marluxia to get to the crowd that was staring to gather at the bar. Vexen kept his eyes on Marluxia throughout, although when Larxene caught him on her way through he quickly made to look at anything else and thank the stars was he glad for that. His gaze rested once more on the mysterious man, frowning as he pulled something tiny from his sleeve dropping it into the brightly coloured drink he had just bought for Marluxia… that was why he had insisted it be colourful. Vexen felt his heart skip a beat as Marluxia turned around to hand the man his change, picking up the drink. No. No no no! Vexen could hear himself screaming internally as more and more people flooded the bar pushing him away from it. 

“Enjoy your night” Marluxia said sweetly, dropping a straw into the glass giving it a stir unknowingly aiding the dissolving pill that sat at the bottom of his drink, hidden by ice.  
The mysterious man simply smirked to himself “You too, I’m sure you will” He said, raising his glass as he walked away. Meanwhile Vexen was trying to fight his way through the crowd to warn the pinket but alas it was no use, the man disappeared into the crowd.

“He was nice” Marluxia said taking a sip from the drink, wincing at the bitter taste that hit his tongue “Ugh.. I used too much angostura in that” He said shaking his head, placing the drink down on the side before going back to serving the customers. 

By the time Vexen made it back to the bar Marluxia was still able to stand, but was physically beginning to struggle. He looked confused, as if something was off. Thankfully the crowd had lessened so he was able to take a step back stumbling slightly as the room began to spin, Vexen’s hand on his own bringing him back down to earth.  
“Hey” The blonde said softly “Are you ok?” He didn’t want to startle the pinket, although it seemed he had already failed. 

“I.. yeah, I feel…” He trailed off, frowning as he tried to remember the words “Spacey, and hot” His hands were clammy, that much Vexen knew as he held him in place by his hand, grounding him. “I don’t feel so great… It’s hot in here.. I think I just need some air” He semi mumbled, by this point Larxene had cottoned on, coming over to support Marluxia, concern clear in her face as she looked at Vexen who smiled reassuringly. 

“Ok, well.. I’ll take you outside and we can get some air, it is pretty hot in here” Vexen said softly as Larxene guided them to the staff area, it was quite out there, no chance of any loud drunk idiots. 

Marluxia followed Vexen, allowing the blonde to hold his hand as he guided him outside, to say he felt weird was an understatement. Each step felt like a lifetime and his head swam with every breath. When they made it outside he took a deep breath of the cool air, it felt amazing on his face and helped with the nausea that had been beginning to rise in his chest. 

Larxene and Vexen exchanged a knowing look before she disappeared back inside to serve, a silent acknowledgement of trust, although it was a double-edged sword, one side unyielding trust, the other deadly venom ready to strike if he so much laid a single ill intended finger on her best friend. 

Almost as soon as they had gotten outside Marluxia’s legs gave way, the ability to hold himself up being robbed of him along with the rest of his regular functions one by one. Vexen luckily caught him, leaning back against the wall as they sunk down to sit. “Gh?!” They hit the ground harder than he would have liked but he was just glad the boy hadn’t hit his head. 

“Its so hot” Marluxia finally said again, leaning back against the wall looking up at the night sky “S’hot” He repeated attempting to remove the tightfitting top, but to no avail, he could barely grip the top let alone pull it over his head. He whined looking across at Vexen, giving him his best dramatic puppy eyes. “Help” He said simply, melting Vexens heart in an instant as he hopelessly flopped against the blonde. This was serious, but god was he cute. 

“It won’t make much difference Marluxia” Vexen said sweetly, causing the pinket to look up in surprise “How do you know my name!” He said, shocked one second before giggling to himself the next second, his head lulling into his hands “Wow, this feels weird” He mumbled, leaning against Vexen again who honestly didn’t know what to do, all he knew was that he had to stay with him and make sure this didn’t take a turn for the worse… for now all he could do was ride it out. 

They shared a few moments of silence before Marluxia shot up, sending Vexen into a panic “Watch out! You’ll crack your head on the wall!” The blonde said forcing his hand between the wall and Marluxia’s head. 

“You’re so pretty~” Came the slur that could have stopped time, for Vexen it really did. 

“And you’re high” Vexen said defeated, looking away. 

“I mean it!” Marluxia whined, teetering forwards to try and find Vexen’s gaze “ look at me” He slurred, reaching for his face. 

“Marluxia.. you don’t mean that” Vexen sighed, meeting those beautiful blue eyes.

“I do.. I’ll tell you when I’m sober, I’ll tell you all the time! Every day if I have to!” He enthused, slipping forwards as he leant towards Vexen as they sat in an increasingly tangled mess on the floor.

Ill tell you” He continued, staring at Vexen for a quiet moment longer “I’ll show you..” He added, leaning in to kiss Vexen. Now in theory that would have been romantic but in his intoxication Marluxia missed, instead weakly headbutting the professor before passing out on his shoulder. 

Perfect.


	5. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, it is down to Larxene to explain what happened to a very clueless Marluxia, only for him to go and do it all over again.
> 
> Oh boy this was a long one 
> 
> Hope you enjoyyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Marluxia and Larxene being bitchy best friends, It is good for the soul.

Marluxia awoke to his alarm the next morning fully clothed. He sat bolt upright, instantly regretting the sudden movement as he toppled forwards unable to keep himself upright, the room spinning violently. He felt like death. By the time he managed to pull himself out of bed and then the apartment he was well over an hour late, attempting to sneak into the lab wearing sunglasses of all things. He slumped down at the back of the class, coffee in hand ready for the floor to swallow him whole.

The class couldn’t have felt longer, he was sure of it, the words had melted into nothingness as he stared expectantly at the clock that hung just above the professor’s desk, as if he could will the minutes past. He had been staring so intently at the clock, one would think he had been trying to move the hands forward, he missed the class exiting completely only waking from his trance when his professor waved his hand before his face.

“Marluxia… hello!?” Zexion called, hand waving inches from the pinkette who jumped at the sudden closeness of another human. He shot back, blinking up at the curious scientist.  
“Ah.. sorry I spaced out for a second there” He lied, thankfully for him Zexion was forgiving enough not to mention the fact he had noticed Marluxia’s interest in the clock about 30 minutes prior. 

“I see, well at least you’re back in the land of the living… if you’ll excuse me, I have work to mark” Zexion said with a sweetness that seemed unnatural for a man who’s fringe covered half of his face, and a smile to match as he gestured to the door. 

“Yes…” Came the pinkettes mumbled response as he hooked his bag over his shoulder, wandering from the room. Aimless was one of many ways to describe the amble Marluxia took as he wandered through the halls, eyes directed at his feet as they dragged against the shiny tiled floor of the halls. The vibrating buzz of his phone against his leg drew him out of his hazed bubble, slipping his hand into his pocket he retrieved the phone to see Larxene’s name shining back at him. 

“Hey! You picked up, wow I thought you’d be asleep” Came the blondes voice in between pants, she was currently jogging.

Frowning at the offending noise he jerked the phone away from his ear as she practically deafened him “Why would I be asleep… never mind, whatever. What’s up?” He exercised caution, cringing as he brought the phone closer to his ear bracing for impact.

“Just checking you’re not dead” She said simply “Sorry for caring” 

“No, I’m very much alive… I wish I were dead though” He mused, eyes lighting up as he spotted one of the campus the cafés. 

“So you remember last night?” Somehow, she managed to sound guilty, he couldn’t piece together why, only that it didn’t suit her at all. 

“Yeah… well some of it, must’ve been home made whatever that was” He paused to look up at the menu, shuffling forwards with the line “I take it you’re in the gym, do you want anything from the café?” 

“How much do you remember?” The blonde asked, lowering the setting of the machine down to an even walking pace, her breath heavy as she spoke. “No… I’m fine thanks”  
“I… one sec. Caramel macchiato, iced please.” His phone was pressed between his ear and shoulder as the cashier asked for his card. 

“I don’t know what’s going to kill you first, the sugar or the caffeine” Larxene quipped as he searched for his card. 

“I had a rough night! I think I deserve a coffee” He snapped back just as quick, earning an audible snort from the other end of the line. 

“You’re going to get fat~” Larxene replied in singsong, much to his disgust. 

“It’s coffee!” Angry now, he almost dropped his phone whilst slipping the card back into his wallet. “Can you make that skinny” Larxene could be heard laughing on the other end, howling even. 

“I was only teasing, although you really should cut down on the coffee…” She added

“Thank you! Look, as much as I appreciate all your /super helpful/ advice I have things to do, unless you have anything constructive to say?” He grumbled, leaning against the counted as she continued to laugh at him.

“Oh come off it, calm down… you can be so techy” Hoping off of the machine as it came to the end of its cycle Larxene grabbed her water heading to the changing rooms. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok” 

Thanking the cashier he took the drink, pushing off from the counter taking a long sip “God I needed that. I’m alright, my head hurts but I’m fine. Although, I don’t know how I got home… did you drive me?” He queried. 

“Ah… you kinda passed out, how much do you remember before then” 

“I…” He paused trying to think back to the blur of the night before. “I invited Vexen to the bar…” 

“Ok good, that’s all you really need to remember, it wasn’t him… that’s not where I’m going with this… although I wouldn’t put it past him” She giggled much to the pinkette's annoyance.

“Larxene” 

“I know! I know! Look, he took you home. You passed out and I gave him your address because I couldn’t drive you, you were gone by eleven, Cid would have killed me for closing early. Don’t worry, he just thinks you were sick” 

“Right…” Marluxia struggled to process what she said, piecing the events together in his hazy mind. “Vexen… knows where I... you can’t just give people my address Larxene!”

“Oh so no thank you?!” She frowned throwing her phone down into the towel on the bench as she slumped onto it, arms crossed against her chest “Men! You do something nice for them!” 

“He could be a serial killer!” Marluxia almost choked on the straw as he walked through the hall. 

“Don’t be dramatic!” She snapped back, smirking to herself as she lifted the phone to her lips once more “I know that’s hard for you~” She drawled earning a loud sigh, proving her point, from the other end. 

“Whatever, I need to talk to Vexen” With a roll of his eyes he was ready to end the call, although he lingered a moment to hear her response. 

“Sure thing lover boy~” She cooed hanging up, grin widening across her features as she imagined the pinkette’s reaction, she knew him well enough to know just how much he hated loosing the last word. 

“What is that supposed to mean” He snapped at the phone as it beeped in response “Larxene?” He asked thin air, pulling the phone away to see his home screen staring back at him “That little…” His phone was promptly slipped back into its respective pocket, staying there until his back hit his sofa cushions. A small sigh left him as he leant back into the heavenly softness, drifting between consciousness for a moment before his phone yet again ripped him back into reality. It was a text from Xigbar. 

Hey puddin’ -X

Simple and far too sickly sweet all at the same time. Marluxia’s nose wrinkled as he pulled a face at the nickname, although realistically he kinda liked it. He sat contemplating his response for a moment but before he could reply another text popped up, this time a solo emoji of a beer. Tilting his head to the side in quiet contemplation, his eyes fell shut for a moment longer than he had intended as he mused over the idea. Xigbar was older than him, he was a Senior whilst Marluxia was in his Sophomore year. They had met at a bar during freshers, Marluxia just as keen to score a Junior as Xigbar was to score a freshman. They had bonded over a pool table that Xigbar had been dominating, until Marluxia appeared as if from nowhere and sunk each and every ball. It wasn’t that the pinkette was especially skilled at pool... no no, he had literally potted every ball by hand which in Xigbar’s eyes was punishable by death, but he decided to spare the freshman the capital punishment, instead opting to teach him a lesson the ‘old fashioned’ way. 

Instead a text was sent to Vexen. 

Thank’s for last night -M

The second that sent, another text appeared, Xigbar, again. This time it was an address.  
-  
“He should know by now that he’s inviting us both when he invites me out” Marluxia hopped out of the taxi, holding the door open for Larxene who fanned herself mockingly at the chivalry. “And who said romance was dead” She replied with a grin as they stood side by side looking up at the house.

"Hey!” They were met at the door by an excitable boy, a freshman, his name was Demyx, he lived with Xigbar, Saix and Axel. Saix and Axel were both Sophomores like Larxene and Marluxia and had similarly known each other for years. 

“Hey small fry!” Larxene said walking past him with ease, followed by Marluxia who gave him no more than a silent smile. The house was packed, red cups polluting the room for as far as they eye could see. It wasn’t long before they found themselves with one in hand, Demyx, ever the host with the most, had retrieved them something. Larxene accepted the drink, waving him off as he disappeared into the crowd. “Thanks~” Marluxia had never heard a more dismissive thank you and the poor boy just lapped it up. 

“He was being helpful” He scolded, sipping his drink trying not to cringe as the offensively cheap beer hit his pallet. He was met with a cocked judgemental brow, which he ignored instead surveying the crowd. His phone vibrated in his pocket, distracting him as Larxene made some comment or another about the boy across the room. 

Don’t mention it, I was simply doing what any good person would -V

He smiled fondly, although he felt a slight twinge of something he could quite place, not that he had any time to think about it, Larxene quickly bursting that bubble.  
“Hey!” She nudged the taller, peering over at his phone screen as he typed a response. “Get off of your phone or I’m leaving your ass for Demyx”

Aww and here I was thinking I was getting special treatment -M

Vexen smiled down at the screen, as Marluxia slipped his phone into his back pocket. “Ok, ok geez… I’m all yours”. With a chuckle he threw his arms up in defence as if surrendering. Larxene grinned making a grab for his wrist, tugging him through the crowd. 

By the time Marluxia checked his phone again he had lost track of how long he had been there, he had lost hours to trying to outdrink Larxene, playing countless games, all of which he had lost. Perhaps he needed to pick a new opponent, that was the conclusion he had drawn whilst leaning against the cool stone of the garden floor, taking a breather alongside Axel.

No reply? -M 

He let the metal rectangle fall against his chest as the redhead beside him piped up. “How do you do it?” Marluxia turned his head in the direction of the voice, brows knotted. “What do you mean?” He queried. 

“Well…” Axel mused, continuing to gaze thoughtfully up at the stars. “You and Xiggy… you hook up right?” Marluxia failed to hold back the snort that followed his friend’s bluntness “Right” He said simply, inviting the other to continue. The redhead suddenly shot up to sit, pressing his knees to his chest in quiet contemplation, holding back almost. “How…” Was all that followed. 

Marluxia thought on it for a moment, unsure of what exactly Axel was asking. “You’ve just gotta talk to him…” He replied knowing full well who this was about, he rolled back before jumping up onto his feet offering Axel a hand. “C’mon, I need another drink and you clearly need a wingman” With a grin Axel was up on his feet, the pair walking back into the crowded house. 

Took you long enough to notice, I was marking work, what’s your excuse? -V

Marluxia felt his phone vibrate again, looking down he had to squint to see the text in the darkened room, it took a moment to readjust to the harsh phone light in his half-drunk state. 

It’s the weekend, I’m at a party, why are you marking -M 

Booooooooring -M

:P -M

A proud chuckle escaped his lips as he sent the texts off, a hand on his shoulder shocked him out of his bubble. “Have you been avoiding me, Peaches~” Came the low velvety tone of the elder student’s voice as he came into view, the pinkette relaxed into the touch as the realisation dawned on him. “Not at all, wouldn’t dream of it” He cooed back, smiling up at the handsome grin directed his way. 

Vexen looked away from the stack of papers he had been working on for the last few hours as his phone lit up once more, with one finger he pushed his rectangle frames back up to their resting place, his features screwing into a tight frown as the texts appeared on screen. Marluxia didn’t seem the type to multi-text like that, he was far too in love with himself not to have a bank of well thought out and rehearsed responses ready to reply with. 

Have you been drinking? -V 

Vexen sent of the text, placing his phone back where it had been moments before although he did not return to his work, instead staring at the phone. When no response followed in the coming minutes Vexen grabbed the device again, pausing momentarily before sending a second text. 

Marluxia? -V

He was probably fine, he was just at a party, so he had probably slipped his phone away and would reply later… that’s what Vexen wanted to tell himself but after the previous night his mind was doing flips. 

After loosing Axel to the crowd Marluxia was left alone with Xigbar, the alcohol and loud music drowning out his cellphone as they danced together, held up by the sheer amount of people. 

You’re worrying me -V

Vexen didn’t know why he cared so much, well of course he knew why he just refused to admit it to himself because he knew full well he wasn’t allowed to feel this way about a student regardless of his age. An hour passed and Vexen had discarded any hope of achieving any productivity until Marluxia replied. 

Then, as if like magic he did. Vexen jolted forwards to answer the vibrating phone, breathlessly pressing the phone to his ear. “Marluxia?”

“Yup…” The pinket sounded to be shivering, a faint intake of breath could be heard, almost a sniffle. “*hic*” Vexen, frowned almost able to smell the others alcoholic breath through the phone. 

“Where are you?” He asked, although it sounded more like an instruction. 

Marluxia scoffed, leaning against the bannister of the staircase. “I’m waiting to use the bathroom because I need to pee….” He paused to whisper the next part “Reaaaaaaal bad” He chuckled at himself, leaning back enough the stumble. 

Vexen didn’t like that one bit, he didn’t find it funny in the least. “You never answered me earlier, Marluxia have you been drinking?” 

“Yes *Hic*” The pinkette sighed, leaning back against the wall behind him. “Mr Professor sir, you gunna give me detention?” He snorted, finding himself hilarious. 

“This isn’t funny, you need to get a cab home. Now” Vexen said sternly. 

“What?! Geez you’re no fun” He protested, rolling his eyes. 

“No, Christ how much have you had to drink?” Pinching his brow, Vexen began to feel the early onset of a migraine brewing. 

“*Hic* Enough!” Marluxia snapped with all the petulance of a prepubescent teen. 

Vexen sighed making for the front door, grabbing his jacket on the way to the car “That’s it, I’m coming to get you. Where are you?” 

Marluxia frowned, pausing to process the feeling that bloomed in the pit of his stomach as he dropped back to reality. “I already told you, I’m at a party” 

“Where are you?” 

“Nope” With a pleased chuckle Marluxia hung up, slumping against the wall. Vexen called back almost instantly, causing the pinkette to jump. 

“I’m sorry that was-“ He Began but Vexen cut him off “I’m coming to get you, stay there.” This time it was the professors turn to hang up, leaving Marluxia dazed on the floor of the on-site university dorms hall.  
-  
A hand on his wrist pulled him from his semi-conscious state as he was pulled to his feet by an angry looking blonde. “Idiot…” He muttered as the pinkette pieced together what was happening “ Hey!?” He protested as he was led downstairs and out into the open. “You can’t just-“ Vexen turned shooting a glare that silenced any protest the Pinkette may have been forming. He opened the side door for him and stood holding it. “I’m going to take you home, you’re too drunk.” Vexen repeated as Marluxia sighed climbing in. “You’re no fun” He grumbled, slumping aginst the seat as Vexen closed the door going to climb in the drivers side. 

“Life isn’t all fun and games” Vexen muttered as he drove. They spent the majority of the ride in silence, although Vexen had to prod the Pinkette every now and again to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep. “We’re here…” He said finally. Marluxia simply rolled his eyes again, fanning himself with his hand "S'hot in here..." He complained, looking out the window and up at Vexens house "This isn't my place... oh wait you don't know where I live.. that would be weird" He said with a grin, looking over at Vexen… right yes, that would be weird… he certainly didn’t know that. "You know.. the cars nice actually" He continued to slump down into the chair looking at Vexen "It smells like you~" Vexen gripped the steering wheel having to hide the fondness in his eyes as he looked at the drunken idiot. "You’re drunk… but thank you" He got out to help Marluxia out and into the house. "ohh nooo" he mocked waving his hands in the air as he got out of the car shakily "This place is fancy" He repeated "Too fancy for meeee" he giggled leaning on Vexen "Why would you bring a commoner like me here"

It hurt to hear the younger talk about himself like that, it wasn’t true in the slightest. “You know, I see every human as equal Marluxia, that includes you” He Sighed, placing the pinkette down on the couch. “You can sleep on my couch... do you need a bucket?” Marluxia slumped on the sofa looking around the living room "I didn't know you were into philosophy" he joked leaning back "Will you come sit with me?”

“That’s not…” Vexen sighed, tired of playing the stoic professor for now “If that will get you to sleep then yes” He caved, sitting next to the pinkette… there were worse things he could be doing. "I'm not going to sleep for a long time" He said with a grin nestling up against Vexen "This is all kinds of wrong" he chuckled looking up at him "I could get you sacked for indecency…. but I won't tell if you don't" The mention of being sacked served as a grim reminder of the fact he shouldn’t be enjoying being this close to the younger boy. “I save you two nights in a row and this is how you treat me… I hope you realise you won’t get away with this again”

"Saving my ass" Marluxia frowned poking him in the arm " What do you mean, I was fine!" He sighed huffing again "What are you going to do, punish me" He said pausing for a moment before chuckling "That would be all kinds of kinky" his filter was completely gone, or rather it would have been if he had possessed one to begin with.  
“Tch you’re really asking for trouble aren’t you.." Vexen tired his best to play it off, but the blush that held his cheeks told a different story. "How much do you understand about the human body Marluxia?" he arched his brow. "I told you I'm a biology major, I do plants not humans" Marluxia groaned, looking up at the blond playful smirk gracing his lips. "Why do you ask?"

“Because you’re torturing me" Vexen said breathlessly, pulled the younger into his lap. "God I hope you don’t remember this..." Feeling his heart skip a beat his leant up to press his lips to Marluxia’s plush alcohol reddened lips. There was a moment of silence as the pair processed what had happened before Marluxia pulled back, blue eyes watching green through heavily lids breathing a sultry “Sir~”

“Yes… what is it?” Was all Vexen managed to muster in response. “Are you going to punish me” Came Marluxia’s voice no more than a low husk, eyes hazy and sly all at the same time. Vexen quirked a brow in response, guiding the boys hand to his now aching crotch. “Yes… take care of the mess you’ve made” He looked down at the bulge pressed against his hand, nodding once in silent agreement. He was sure in the back of his mind that this was wrong. He made quick work of Vexen’s fly’s, sliding down onto his knees easily... as if he was a pro... he was... but Vexen needn't know that yet. Vexen watched him carefully, admiring the way he slowly sunk down, he was mesmerising. “That’s it~” Marluxia quirked a brow before slowly engulfing the head of Vexen’s cock, easily taking the entire length pushing past initial discomfort as it brushed against the back of his throat. He continued until his nose was pressed against the base of his professors’ cock. Vexen covered his mouth a low throaty moan escaping him as he leant back. "You seem experienced... I do hope you’ve not been doing things behind the schools back..." he joked gripping Marluxia's hair gently tugging at it, unaware of the smirk that would have grown had the pinkette’s mouth not been otherwise occupied. Instead Marluxia swirled his tongue around the head as he pulled back with a pop, beaming up at the professor "I don't know what you're implying, I study hard for my classes" He said kissing the head "I just run out of time before submissions sometimes" he added before enveloping Vexen in the wet warmth of his mouth once more. Vexen’s eyes widened, the shock mixing with pleasure in a sickly-sweet concoction. "I was Joking! Y-You’re in big trouble... mister~"  
Marluxia smirked around him, bobbing his head slowly, humming as he went "Mmhm~" He was safe in the knowledge that there was nothing his mouth couldn't get him out of. He continued to bob his head, working Vexen’s length. He gripped onto plush thighs to hold himself steady, enjoying this far too much for the position he was in. Letting slip a heady moan, Vexen started to move his hips forward, gripping a tuft of pink hair tugging gently. "Mm... you’re wonderful at this...” Following the rocking of his hips, Marluxia hollowed his cheeks. "Mm~" He wanted so badly to reply but sadly his smart-ass mouth was already in use. Vexen panted, grip tightening on Marluxia’s hair. "Move... I'm close..." he warned although that only spurred the other on. Marluxia doubled down swirling his tongue around the head one last time before pulling away, lips plump and tongue out ready and waiting. Vexen covered his mouth, hand slipping from Marluxias hair to the cushion beside him as he came over the pinkette’s face, who caught the load with his tongue eagerly. He knelt before Vexen, smirking smugly up at him. "There's not a lot my mouth can't get me out of~” 

Coming down from the height of his orgasm, Vexen shot a glare at the boy before him. "I think that's enough for tonight... you need to rest. " Pulling himself up to stand was a near impossible feat, his legs were still weak. “Go shower” Marluxia’s smirk lessened as the blonde passed him, he had successfully gotten under his skin, perfect. "Fine, where is your bathroom... I don't want to get lost" He sighed standing up, a yawn escaping him. Vexen pointed to the stairs without turning to face the boy, he couldn’t "Upstairs... to the left..." He sighed, heading to the kitchen pouring himself a drink, he pinched his nose. "What am I doing..." 

Marluxia padded upstairs finding the bathroom easily, this place was ridiculous… he had never felt so out of place. That didn't stop him from stripping and hopping into the shower, the water felt amazing… so unbelievably amazing.

Vexen leant back against the counter, rubbing his tired eyes. "What idiot does this with a student…” He muttered, looking up at the ceiling. 

Marluxia spent longer than expected in the shower, enjoying the feeling of the water against his back far too much. After a while of course he eventually came out, re dressing before padding back downstairs "I uh.. I should go, I need to change before class tomorrow" He lied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked undeniably uncomfortable which wasn’t often a word used to describe him, it looked wrong on him. Vexen glanced at him from the open plan kitchen, crossing his arms over his chest. There was no school tomorrow, but he wasn’t about to probe. "It’s late... you should stay here tonight... it's midnight" His voice sounded far too concerned, sympathetic even, which made Marluxia recline. “Ah… I'm a big boy" He joked "I can make it home, don't worry" He said with a smile "Thanks for earlier... but I can take care of myself" Vexen noted the slight movement, calculating his next move carefully. But before he could say anything the pinkette had made a bolt for the door. He hadn't quite gotten to that stage of relationships... he had never stayed the night with anyone he had ever slept with or otherwise and he wasn't about to start now. Vexen almost didn’t have time to react, the boy moved so fast. "I… see you…” See you… was that really the best he had come up with. “Wait!” He suddenly found his voice, following after the pinkette, stopping at the door to watch him weave down the road unable to walk in a straight line. 

“Vexen…” Came a soft voice. It belonged to a small brunette boy who was currently standing at the bottom of the stairs, no more than 5 years old, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “You should be sleeping…” The blonde sighed, waving him over. “Come here” The boy padded over, making grabby hands with his tiny fists, it melted the scientist heart. “You’re getting too heavy for this, Sora” Vexen sighed, picking up the boy so they could watch the stumbling pinkette together, he wanted to make sure he was safe." I feel like he needs a cab...” Sora nodded. Vexen shook his head, pulling out his cell to call a cab for Marluxia. There was no way he would make it further than the coffee shop at the end of the road, and if he did… well he wasn’t exactly easy to miss. Closing the door he sighed, taking Sora to bed. "Big boy my ass...”


	6. Birthday boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marluxia procrastinates so hard he ends up at Sora's birthday party, he is surprisingly good with children it turns out. Perhaps he has experience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We out here, thriving on the D R A M A of it all

The weekend passed in a blur and before he knew it, it was Monday morning and he was sat staring blankly at the white screen of one of the libraries computers. He had the full intention of writing at least the beginning of his assignment when he had left the house but found that his motivation had slowly depleted the closer he had gotten to the library and now here he was. Utterly devoid of motivation, so naturally he found himself pulling out his cell to do anything other than his assignment. Instead texting Vexen.

Thanks for ordering me a cab the other day... I don't remember much other than that and ordering food. -M

That was unimportant. 

I don’t remember eating any of it though -M

That was also unimportant, although he didn’t care, anything was better than staring at ominous white screen. Vexen didn’t respond, that didn’t bode well. He sighed, leaning back in his chair idly peering around the silent room, well silent aside from the faint tapping of keys and low hum of hushed conversations. 

Vexen? -M

A moment passed before his phone vibrated, he opened the message with lightning speed, kicking himself mentally for how eager he was for the response. 

Pay attention in class. -V

Marluxia chuckled, chewing on his lower lip as he replied. 

Always so serious. I’m not in class this morning -M

Another long moment passed before Vexen responded again.

Do you have class at all today? -V 

Marluxia smirked down at his screen, crossing and uncrossing his legs as he fought to find a comfortable position… these chairs were the most uncomfortable things, they were trying to torture the students he swore it.

Nope. It’s self-study today, I have an assignment to write but I’ve been here for an hour and my screen is still blank -M 

“Hey” Marluxia’s attention was ripped from his phone as a blue haired boy stood over him, intense eyes glaring holes through him. The pinkette sighed, reaching down to grab his bag. He was not in the mood for dealing with this today. “What..” He sighed, standing to level with the blue haired boy who simply stood silently watching him, refusing to move from where he stood which was too close for Marluxia’s comfort. “Saix… what” He repeated. Nothing. He wasn’t about to stand here until the other decided to speak so instead he pushed past him, bumping shoulders as he went. Suddenly Saix moved, grabbing the strap of Marluxia’s bag. "You… and the professor are a thing aren’t you..." He glowered, grip tightening. 

“Let. go.” Marluxia said quietly, refusing to turn and look at the other at first. “I said, let go” He repeated when the blue haired boy refused to react. “I saw you together… at the party” The air was thick, the two sharing a tense moment of silence before Marluxia pulled his bag from his grip, heading towards the exit. Saix stayed put, watching the pinkette’s receding form for a moment, seething at the silent confirmation of his accusation. “Slut” Was all he needed to say, he did not scream it, he merely said it in a room filled with silence, or at least it was after he spoke, silencing any low murmurs of conversation that had been going on. Marluxia stopped dead in his tracks, biting back the anger that rose in his chest as he felt an entire library’s worth of eyes on him. He wasn’t worth it, not here, not now. "Whatever!" He mumbled before storming out of the library. He went straight home, slamming the front door upon entrance, turning to lean against it closing his eyes in an attempt to focus on regulating his breathing, he hadn’t realised on the way home, but he was beginning to shake, holding his breath as he replayed the scene in his head over and over.

As if by magic Vexen decided that then was the time to text him, snapping him back to reality once more as he slumped against the door. 

I need to talk to you about the other night -V 

What about it? -M 

I’d rather have this conversation in person -V 

Why can’t we have it here, covering your tracks old man? -M 

Will you be serious for one second! Look, you don’t have to come but its my nephew’s birthday today… I’m looking after him, he wants to meet you -V 

Why did you go and say that, now I’ll feel like a jerk if I don’t come -M 

Fine ok, send me your address. I don’t actually know where you live -M  
-  
Marluxia looked up at the ornate house, he remembered it in part from the other night, but his memory did not serve him well it seemed, it was far more beautiful than he had remembered. He felt extremely out of place in his white t-shirt and black jeans, that was smart enough right… nothing on Vexen and his cravats but it was enough. He rang the bell and waited patiently. He was greeted by Vexen, dressed as smart as ever, he wondered if the man even owned lounge wear or perhaps even a simple t-shirt, probably not. "Marluxia” Was all Vexen managed as they exchanged a knowing look, before Sora ran up to the pinkette waving his whole arm in an attempt to wave hello. He chuckled, endeared by the enthusiastic greeting he received, hiding a small box behind his back poorly "Thank you" He said simply as he walked past Vexen to greet the boy "Hello there little one, what's your name? ~" He beamed.

Sora smiled up at him eagerly, he was like a literal ray of sunshine “I’m Sora!” He grinned "Well, Sora a little birdy tells me it's your birthday" He said crouching to present the neatly wrapped gift "This is for you~" He absolutely adored children, not that he wanted any... they were sweet when they were someone else's. Sora accepted the gift, eyes wide and full of excitement as he gave it a gentle experimental shake. “Can I open it?” He asked sweetly. Marluxia smiled fondly, nodding "It's a surprise, go ahead" It was a mini gardening kit, a small bag and some gloves, seeds pots and little tools. He looked for Vexen, giving him a quick wink when he caught his gaze. Sora opened it and smiled happily. "Plants! The bugs can have homes now!" He smiled again, waving the tiny shovel at Vexen excitedly. 

“What do you say, Sora?” Vexen asked expectantly, watching as they boy thought on it, the lightbulb moment evident on his face. “Oh! Right, thank you mister!” He said, turning his attention back to Marluxia, going to hug him. He was going to melt, Marluxia was sure of it. “You’re very welcome, Sora” He said wrapping an arm around the boy before standing up again, wincing as pain shot down the back of his legs. Vexen chuckled, going to sit on the couch inviting Marluxia to join him. "You made his night with those” Marluxia followed him to the sofa, sitting next to him at a distance "Well what can I say, it's what I would have wanted at his age" Vexen scoffed, of course. “Well it was a lovely gesture; would you like some cake?” He offered, noting the way Marluxia immediately shook his head. "Hm, no thank you, I’m not a cake person... unless you made it, wouldn't want to offend the host" He added playfully, grinning across at the blonde. “Actually, Sora helped, in fact he did most of the baking” He chimed. "Well then in which case yes please" He would have to stomach it, couldn't go upsetting the birthday boy. Vexen nodded went to retrieve a slice for him. "Here” He nodded in thanks taking the slice, breaking a piece off with his fork. "Mm~ s'good. You did a good job Sora!" He lied, it was lumpy and some how gritty… how had he messed up the recipe that much. No matter, he would stomach it for the kid. 

Sora looked over, all smiles as he spoke “thanks! It's made with dirt and frosting!" Vexen had to hold back a laugh as Marluxia looked at him keeping complete eye contact as he swallowed the mouthful of frosting and dirt "If I die Larxene will sue you on my behalf" He ground out, placing the plate down on the coffee table. Vexen tried in earnest not to laugh but he couldn’t help himself, letting slip a small chortle "How cruel... the cake is actually quite nice, you like plants no?”

"Yes, plants... living ones, not their decomposition mixed with frosting" He grumbled, nodding towards the plate. "I don't see you eating it” Vexen smirked, holding the pinkette’s gaze as he grabbed the fork taking a large bite. "Yummy" Marluxia watched in horror, suppressing the urge to gag. How, oh god that was gross. ". . ." He simply sat watching, his mouth wide open. Vexen drank it down with water, chuckling at the others obvious disgust. "What? It's the kid’s birthday” He could have been sick, why was he sat watching his professor eat literal dirt. "You do crazy things to keep them happy I suppose..." He chuckled leaning back against the sofa "Say… can I ask you about the other night? I just... there are some things I need to clear up" Vexen shifted in his seat, nodding respectfully. "Sure, ask away...”

"I can't remember much... I just remember getting here and then passing out at home... and some of the in between" He said, confused look knitting his brows.  
Vexen thought for a moment then looked at him. "You were messaging me whilst you were at a party… you rung me at about three AM… you were far too drunk so I drove you home… well to mine because I wasn’t thinking properly… it was late” 

"I remember the party" He sighed rubbing his forehead "Then getting here and fooling around” He smirked “But I remember that in patches…you cant of been that memorable” He sighed, shrugging playfully. “Hah… very funny, I stopped you from doing anything stupid” Vexen said getting up to check on Sora “You’re welcome” He said shooting the pinkette a pointed look. "I can handle myself just fine... but I appreciate the concern" Still with the self-assuredness, even after he had had to have a cab called for him. “Right... You must be embarrassed Cabs" Vexen chuckled cleaning some dirt from Sora's mouth with the cuff of his shirt. "I would have made it home fine without it" Marluxia said casually, leaning back against the couch with a sigh. 

“Can I play with Mar…Marlu… Marley!” Sora tried sounding out Marluxia’s name, settling for Marly as it was far easier to both remember and pronounce. The pinkette smiled fondly at the adorable attempt at his name, pushing off from the sofa to kneel down to Sora’s height. “Of course you can, what do you wanna do Sora?”  
Sora looked up at him excitedly "You’re pretty! I want hair like you” He said before running off into the kitchen, unable to focus on anything for too long in his excitement. "Ah, thank you! Well it took my all my life to grow, so if you keep going you'll have hair like Rapunzel!" He said glancing over at Vexen. "It's true, look at Vexen he's already giving Rapunzel a run for her money"

Sora could be heard giggling as he returned from the kitchen with a box of Cheerios. "Eat these with me!” Sora dove his hand into the box, grabbing a tiny fistful of Cheerios for Marluxia. " here!" Marluxia grinned holding his hand out to receive the handful "Thank you!" He beamed eating a couple of them. "He lets you eat them out of the box" He mock gasped "I am so jealous, I'm not allowed to do that" Vexen chuckled to himself, wandering to the kitchen to make himself a drink. Sora set the box down in front of Marluxia, ran to the other side of the room and turned to face him with his mouth open. Marluxia watched him run to the other side of the room not quite following what he wanted at first but soon realised, readying himself to throw a cheerio "Oh ho, I’m great at this" He grinned looking up at Vexen as he re-entered the room, coffee in hand. "I have amazing aim~" With a roll of his eyes, Vexen snorted. " I bet you do~ you’re quite good at catching too, no?” Sora waited, completely unbeknownst of the tennis match of innuendos going on around him, jumping eagerly “Come on!” 

Marluxia turned his attention back to Sora, fighting of the blush that threatened to grace his cheeks. God damn that man, he was incredibly quick. He shook it off, aiming and throwing a cheerio "You can get it!" Vexen felt his cheeks heat up faintly as he sipped his coffee watching the pair. "You’re wonderful with children, I wouldn’t have thought it” He mused aloud as Sora caught a cheerio, giggling. "I have a much younger sister..." He shrugged throwing another cheerio Sora's way, smiling at the way he caught them excitedly. "You're great at this!”

“What's she like?" Vexen asked, noticing the way Sora rubbed his eye sleepy while catching Cheerios, he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night after waking up so late. "A smaller me… no, she's a sweetie…she's an angel" He sighed happily, in truth he hadn't seen her in months. “Why not bring her over to play with Sora?" Vexen asked, dragging Marluxia from his memories, walking over to scoop the sleepy boy into his arms. Marluxia frowned, standing with the Cheerio box. "Did you forget that I'm a student? I don't live with her… my family live nowhere near here" There was a slight sadness to his voice that Vexen felt was misplaced, a slip of the façade. 

“Well why don't we visit then hm?” He offered gently “I’d be willing to drive you" Smiling softly he began bobbing the small boy, rubbing his back. That caught Marluxia off guard, he blinked in confusion, tilting his head slightly as if he hadn’t heard correctly "I… why would you do that... you’re my professor" He sounded genuinely confused. “Because…” Vexen found himself holding back as he walked past the younger to lower Sora onto the couch, pulling the throw over him. "But Why…" Marluxia scoffed genuinely confused by the proposition "You’ve spent all of about 2 days actually getting to know me one of which I was high... why would you care"

Vexen sighed directing his gaze at the pinkette. "Look I'm trying to do something nice for you, do you want to visit them or not?” He sighed, folding his arms across his chest. Marluxia paused musing over it for a second "I... I do but you don't have to do that for me." Vexen was quickly losing interest in the back and forth “Either yes or no, do you want to see them or not?” 

"Yes, of course I do!" Marluxia said quickly, taking the chance whilst he still could. “But…” Vexen shot him a glare “No! No buts, it is decided. We are going, we will head out tomorrow morning” The blonde said sternly, that was it. "Ok… well I should head home." Marluxia muttered, somehow suddenly shy. Vexen smiled, confident in his victory, nodding as he followed the pinkette to the door. "Be safe... I’ll see you tomorrow morning bright and early. I'll tell Sora you said goodbye” 

"Thanks" Marluxia said, smiling genuinely for the first time. What was going on… they were acting so domestic, far too domestic for the reality of their situation. Vexen carried Sora to bed sighing as he lowered the boy into the bed in the spare room that had become his home away from home, he smiled as he thought of the pink haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with this, the next chapter we will meet Strelitzia and Mar's Mama <3


	7. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexen offers to take Marluxia home to visit his mother and sister, he is completely taken aback by the family... although a lot of things start to make a lot more sense the longer they stay.

The next day Vexen awoke early to collect Marluxia from his apartment, he was still looking after Sora so he was strapped into the back with a few of the toys he had gotten yesterday to keep him occupied on the long journey. Upon arrival he texted the boy to tell him he was outside, he didn’t expect him to be awake and well, he wasn’t. Marluxia stirred hearing his phone go off, rubbing his eyes sleepily before sitting bolt upright "Damn!" He had completely forgotten to set an alarm or anything and to make matters worse he looked at where there should have been a space next to him to see a boy with a dusty blonde Mohawk in the bed next to him. He thought back to the night before, how stressed he had been when he returned home. He would be lying if he said this whole situation wasn't stressing him out, the idea of domesticity so sickening he needed to distract himself from the thought… so naturally he had done what he knew worked best when it came to blowing off steam. It's not like there were any strings attached. He shook the boy awake, quickly pulling on some clothes grabbing his shades and a bottle of water. "C'mon!" He ushered the confused boy down and out of the front door, the pair both stumbling down the steps, Demyx heading off down the street as Marluxia ambled up to the car sliding in on the passenger's side.

Vexen raised a brow seeing the blonde leave the house. "Who was that, that just rushed off..." He asked, starting the car back up getting ready to drive. Great, Vexen had seen the whole thing. "Hm, just a friend of mine" Marluxia said with a quick smile, leaning over the seat to wave at Sora "Heya lil buddy" He grinned. Feeling a sickening twinge of guilt as Vexen sighed, clearly annoyed… he wasn’t stupid. Why did he feel guilty about Demyx... he hadn't done anything wrong... not really? 

“Right, sure... and Sora is my son” He said pointedly, biting his tongue in front of his nephew. Had Sora not been there he may not have been so forgiving. “Anyway, you’re going to have to give me directions” Marluxia looked across at Vexen guiltily before turning his attention to his phone, pulling up a map to direct Vexen with from his lap. Awkward start aside he was excited to see his family, he missed his mother and sister dearly. It was a large part of the reason he didn't visit them, because he couldn't bear to leave again.

He directed Vexen to a small village about an hour or two out of town, Sora was jumping in his seat as they pulled into the village, the tires kicking up a cloud of dust as they came to a stop. A moment passed before Vexen looked across at Marluxia, they were parked outside a small cottage which stood separately from the rest, naturally it was covered in flowers. “Were here” He said gently, so as not to startle Marluxia as if he were a small dear that would bolt at a moment’s notice… he certainly looked that way. Marluxia stayed put until he saw the door open. His mother standing in the doorway with his sister. That was it, he bolted out of the car running to hug his sister excitedly. "Strelitzia~" 

Upon seeing him, she too ran away from her mother's grip, meeting him halfway giggling excitedly as he scooped her into his arms "Big Brother!" Vexen watched the touching reunion from the car, giving them a moment before getting out with Sora, holding his hand as they walked. Sora ducked behind his uncles’ legs as they grew closer to them, he was never usually nervous around other children but she was clearly a few years older than him. 

Strelitzia stayed by Marluxia’s side as he stood to introduce them. "Sora, Vexen. This is Strelitzia, my little sister." She peered up at the blonde man and then across at the boy who was peering out from behind Vexen. "Hello!~" She said sweetly, waving up at Vexen, who returned the gesture. “And this..." He was cut off by the short woman with Rosey pink hair "I am his mother!" She beamed going to hug Marluxia pulling his face down to hers squishing his cheeks "Let me see you~" She giggled much to his embarrassment. "Have you been eating? there is nothing of you!" She exclaimed poking at his stomach.

"Mother..." 

"Sleeping? Studying?" She continued, straightening to poke his chest.

"Mother..." 

"You didn't tell me you were bringing such a handsome young man home with you, I would have made a little more effort!" Sora slowly pulled away from Vexen’s grip, pulling out a small bag of Cheerios Vexen had given him for the journey. As he approached the older he reached into the bag, cautiously holding some out for her "Y-you wanna share..?” 

Vexen blinked, bewildered and blushing at the compliment. 

"Mother!!!!?" He was turning a rather brilliant shade of red as she continued on, Strelitzia however was approaching Sora unsure of what a cheerio even was.

Vexen was simply amazed by the family's interactions, stunned into silence. Awkwardly he cleared his throat, holding out his hand with a polite smile. "I’m Vexen, his professor over at the college... he wanted to visit you, I gladly obliged. It’s a pleasure to meet you” He said smoothly.

"Forgive me, I’m making a fool of myself” She chuckled, straightening herself to greet Vexen properly “I’m Rosa, it is lovely to meet you!” She said sweetly, shaking his hand eagerly. “Tell me, how is my boy doing is he listening in class?" She probed " Is he working hard?!" 

"Mother!!" Marluxia groaned again beside her, he was going to pass out if he turned any redder, he was sure of it.

"Right, right, you drove all this way! let me get you something to eat, it's the least I can do after you brought my son home to see his poor mother" She said pointedly practically pulling Vexen along behind her. Marluxia sighed jogging after them, he feared Vexen wouldn't live to tell the tale if he left him with his mother.

Sora smiled. " you eat these" Strelitzia opened her hand to accept the Cheerios, cautiously eating one. "Mm! they’re yummy” 

His mother already had Vexen sat at the table with a hot drink of some description along with a slice of pie, the kitchen smelled heavenly, it appeared they had been right on time. His mother loved to bake, she always had something on the go. Marluxia missed it truthfully, he missed helping her collect ingredients, there was something satisfying about eating something you had worked for. Although that had been in his youth, when he reached his teenage years he had taken more of an interest in the actual growth of said ingredients. That had blossomed into gardening and then more specifically floristry. There was a slice waiting for Marluxia too, but before he could reach it Rosa pulled him into a hug, he had to crouch down so she could loop her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Mama!” He hissed in mock annoyance, leaning into the hug contently, pressing a kiss to his mother's head in return. Vexen smiled around his forkful as he watched fondly. “This is delicious, you’re quite the baker” He mused “And in answer to your previous question, yes your son has been doing really well, though he has been late a few times”

Outside Sora giggled, handing Strelitzia Cheerios. “Do you want to play a game?” Strelitzia cocked a brow, tilting her head slightly as she popped another Cheerio past her lips. “What game?” She asked, watching as Sora ran about half a meter from her “You throw me Cheerios and then I catch them, and then I throw you Cheerios and you catch them!” He explained excitedly. “That sounds fun!” She beamed, readying herself to aim for Sora. 

"Oh really" Rosa frowned grabbing Marluxia by the ear "What did I tell you about being late!?" She snapped as he was jerked down to her height, much to Vexen’s amusement."Ah!? It's rude and unsightly!" He yelped attempting to pull away from her."Exactly, I didn't bring up a rude young man!" She said pointedly, letting him go, going to pull out a chair for him. "I made your favourite~” She said sweetly as Marluxia stood rubbing his ear. 

“Ah it's alright, I excused him so it's not on his record" Vexen cut in, having to fight back a laugh, Marluxia looked like a wounded puppy. It was his own fault truthfully. Rosa smiled over at Vexen as Marluxia sat in the seat across from her "Well that's very kind of you but don't let him get away with it a second time!" She chuckled, eyeing the way her son poked at the pie. Vexen chuckled. " I dont plan on it, though he can be troublesome, isn't that right Marly~" He cooed, smirking across at the pinkette who looked up from his pie to shoot him a glare, blushing faintly "I am not, he's lying" He retorted "This is slander " He said jokingly, breaking a piece off to eat, his mother was watching and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. She raised a brow shaking her head at her son before turning her attention back to Vexen. "He always was you know, too smart for his own good... his teachers always used to say he knows the stuff, but he knows he does so uses that as an excuse to goof off" 

"Mother!" Marluxia protested once again, around mouthful of pie this time. Vexen chuckled, breaking off another forkful of the pie. "I noticed, but he's a good kid... I’m rather fond of him”

Marluxia rolled his eyes continuing to eat the slice in silence as his mother ruffled his hair. “Well that’s good to hear, I cannot thank you enough for bringing him home to me Vexen, he never visits his poor mother” 

“Ok” Marluxia cut in, pushing his chair out to stand "You two have fun, I'm going to hang out with the cool kids" He joked placing a kiss on his mother’s cheek, walking past to find Sora and Strelitzia. Rosa raised a brow, watching Marluxia go, turning to Vexen "It’s a touchy subject for him, don’t worry” She sighed going to squeeze Vexen’s hand, he wasn’t sure what she meant… did she mean his lack of visits or the fact he had said he was fond of him. Vexen watched him leave, waving him off teasingly “We’ll see you later then~” 

"Don't have too much fun without me" He called over his shoulder. “So, tell me more about yourself” Rosa beamed, taking Marluxia’s place at the table. 

A little while later, Marluxia returned with both children, holding hands with Sora, carrying Strelitza. He peered over at the pair who were still sat at the table, although now they were surrounded by photo albums laughing together like teenagers. He sighed, feeling his cheeks heat up again "Why with the photos... "

Vexen looked up from the album he had been flicking through, smiling up at the pinkette. "The photos are sweet, you were adorable” He chuckled. “You really have everything saved don’t you” 

"I wanted to keep hold of everything I could" She smiled sweetly, looking over the photos fondly. Vexen smiled, endeared by this lovely woman… it was almost hard to believe that Marluxia and her were related, on face value at least. "That’s very sweet" 

“When you’re both quite done fawning over yourselves” Marluxia sighed, letting Strelitzia down. Sora quickly took Strelitza's hand the pair giggling together. "Stelitza is my girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

“You know you could always look at the real thing inst.." Marluxia stopped, cut off by Sora, realising mid-sentence what he had just said. "Oh no no no, she certainly is not" he shook his head "She isn't having a boyfriend for a long Long time" Vexen bit back a chuckle at the outburst, catching the way Marluxia’s face fell before glancing at Sora “Your too young Sora..” 

Sora pouted and Strelitzia went to protest but Marluxia shook his head holding her close "Nuh uhh, there’s only room for one man in your life" He was only half joking. She giggled going to poke his cheek. "You!" 

"Thats right!~" He laughed "Me, and maybe this guy once I've figured him out" He whispered. The pair then turned to squint at Vexen playfully, Strelitzia whispering in his ear. Vexen just shook his head trying to not laugh. "Secrets hm? What are you two talking about, boys?" He joked. "Mmmhmm I hear ya" Marluxia said, mockingly serious. "He does smell a bit funny" He said poking his tongue out as Strelitzia pouted "Hey that's not what I said Marley!” Marluxia smirked "She was telling me how pretty your hair is, she’s trying to steal you away me thinks!" He said tickling his sister. "A little man-eater in the making" Rosa scoffed, leaning back to sip her tea "She takes after her brother" Marluxia didn't know whether he was embarrassed or just disgusted that that had come from his mother. Vexen had been midway through drinking when Rosa spoke, he almost choked, luckily saving himself at the last second before chuckling. "Oh dear, I worry”

Marluxia shot him a look before putting Strelitzia down, so she could play with Sora "I'll stop hogging her, you two go have fun. Maybe you can show Sora where we used to play?"  
"What a wonderful idea!" Rosa chimed in placing her hand atop his as he squeezed her shoulders. “Come along you two” She said taking the pair of them by the hands, leading them out into the garden. Vexen waited until they were alone, before smirking up at him. "What was that look for, did I say something wrong Marluxia?”

Marluxia simply stared down at him, waiting for the others to leave the room before he spoke "Yes!? What do you mean you worry?" Vexen looked up at him and pinched his nose, was he really trying to do this here? And now... "I meant don't teach your sister to go playing around with boys...”

"It was a joke" He sighed audibly "I will break the first boy who so much as looks at her, she is an angel and she is staying that way" He huffed, completely aware of how unrealistic he was being.

“So you would hurt my nephew" Vexen leaned forward arching a brow, challenging him with an equally unrealistic point. “You have to let her live her life”

"I.." Marluxia crossed and uncrossed his arms in dismay "No… I wouldn't hurt your nephew... I wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt her, I mean more the first proper boy... when she's a little older and starts seriously dating." He sighed.

“What if Sora is the first proper boy, Hm?” Vexen challenged, crossing his arms as he leant back in his chair “And what does that say for you hm? What if we use your logic on you, would you have my sisters come for you for the way you treat me?” 

"yeah well we'll see when they're older" He scoffed going to grab himself a drink stopping in his tracks. "What?” 

“You heard me” Vexen snapped back, leaning forwards in the chair. “Don’t play dumb, you know that I like you… and yet on the day I’m supposed to take you to visit your family, you stumble out of bed with some quick fuck!” He spat, words venomous and unabashed. “How is that supposed to make me feel!”

Marluxia stood still refusing to turn around and face the offensive man, he was trying to process what was happening. “I don’t… you don’t mean that” 

“Why would I lie about something so simple…" Vexen only sounded hurt now. "You know what, forget it. You clearly don’t give a damn about me so why should I waste my time trying to convince you that there is more to life than a string of one-night stands.” With that Vexen left, walking past Marluxia muttering “Selfish asshole” as he passed, leaving him in an eerie silence. That was it right there, his worst nightmare. Unrequited love, he never allowed himself to get attached for fear of them leaving... He felt his chest physically ache as Vexen left, the words stung… stung so badly he wanted to throw up, tears welled in the corners of his eyes. He felt trapped, stood alone in a quiet kitchen with no one but himself to blame. How the hell had he let this happen, over the course of a few days his world had been flipped upside down by this man and here he was spat out the other side reminded of exactly why he didn't do this.

Vexen sat just outside, on the steps of the small cottage with a cigarette between his lips. That asshole, how could he have let himself be strung along by such a… a… words didn’t even begin to describe HIM.

Marluxia had gone to find his mother and the others leaving Vexen alone on the porch. A while later they returned, Strelitzia took it upon herself to go out to find Vexen whilst Marluxia and Sora helped with cooking. By then Vexen had fallen asleep on the porch. “Aha!” She grinned poking his arm once and then again "Sir?” Vexen slowly stirred, eyes opening blearily as he awoke. “Hm… oh it's you, hello little one” He said rubbing his eyes.

Sora eagerly got stuck in, playing with spoons excitedly. "Do you have butter? My uncle says that you use butter to cook everything!" 

Strelitzia sat down next to him sweetly, shuffling as she got comfy on the cold stone "Why are you sat here alone... it's cold" 

"There is!" Rosa beamed going to grab the butter for him, they're were making meat and mashed potatoes with veg. Sora was making the mash with her help whilst Marluxia cut the veggies.

“Just thinking... “ Vexen sighed leaning forward covering his face with his hands. "I never had a chance with your brother” Strelitzia tilted her head in confusion, thinking for a moment "But you're the only boy he's ever brought home" She said innocently.

Marluxia smiled down at Sora going to take the spoon to taste the mash he had made "Mmm! They're really good Sora, well done~”

Vexen felt as though everything was wrong, with their situation that was “Regardless… I’m just going to keep my mouth shut from now on” He sighed ruffling her hair. "Thanks for talking with me"

Sora smiled happily. "Thank you!” He never did much cooking at home, it was unfortunately a lot of oven meals what with his mother and father both working long hours. He only really ever ate nice meals with Vexen, although even then he wasn’t allowed to be involved with the cooking… Vexen simply knew how he liked things and Sora was… well he was five.

"Don't do that" Strelitzia said, smiling up at him "I like you mister… Sora too, and Mama likes you both!" She added standing to hug him "Big brother does too!" She said before running off inside to help with the cooking. Vexen let the girl hug him, looking down at his hands when she left. "Right..." he sighed.

Sora jumped excitedly, waving to Strelitzia when she came back inside. "We should get uncle Vexen! I bet he’s hungry!” Sora chimed. Marluxia nodded in agreement, going to grab more potatoes "I'm not sure where he went Sora why don't you have a look!" 

"No, Marluxia find him yourself" Rosa interjected, shooting him a knowing look. He sighed, unable to defy his mother he nodded “Ok, Mama" Reluctantly he left, going to find Vexen, almost hitting him with the door on the way out "What are you doing sat here…”

Vexen refused to look at him, yet. "Smoking…" He said, glancing at the garden fiddling with his thumbs. "Why" Marluxia sighed looking up at the sunset before sitting down next to Vexen "You've been here for over an hour... that was either one really long cigarette or you’re a liar"

“Calling your professor a liar... that’s bold..." Vexen mused, watching the sunset as he ran a hand idly through his hair. “You really know how to make a mess of people don’t you… You made me fall for a student ten years my junior… I though you felt the same, but clearly not” Marluxia chuckled, picking up a stone to fiddle with before throwing it into the garden "I never said that.." He said quietly.

“That’s not something to joke about... I can’t date a student..." Vexen groaned pinching his nose "I don’t know how you feel, you’ve got these ten foot tall walls around you… how am I supposed to believe you when you're so impossible to read”

Marluxia looked over at him guiltily, going to pull Vexen’s hand away from his nose tentatively, something shifting in him… the bravado taking a back seat. "Don't do that ... You'll get wrinkles" He said softly, still afraid to state his feelings. Vexen looked at him expectantly, his chest aching. " I already have wrinkles... Having more is not going to change me...." he mumbled “And you’re avoiding the question… yet again”

Marluxia very much wanted to climb into his lap right now and kiss each and every one of the wrinkles… not that there were many and tell him he was beautiful. His heart throbbed "I... Vexen I know this is wrong but I'm serious about you, I've never been serious about anyone... it has always been sex, but you're different... and" He felt his voice shake "And it terrifies me"

Vexen looked at him surprised. "What terrifies you... I wouldn't do anything to harm you... I would never dream of it" He said, gently taking Marluxia’s hand in his own.  
Marluxia looked back at him unable to find his words momentarily, the façade crumbling away as tears welled in the corners of his eyes. "You could leave… you'll realise you don't like me as much as you thought... I'll do something to ruin it and you'll leave" He said shakily remembering back to his childhood... there couldn't have been a worse place to have this conversation. "I can't just let you in... you'll leave you'll leave like… like" He choked, unable to continue. Vexen listened intently, stroking over his palm with all the kindness in the world before pulling him into a hug. Vexen was no idiot, he knew full well what he had been trying to say, he had clocked it the second they had gotten there. Marluxia allowed Vexen to hug him, slipping easily into his arms burying his face into Vexen’s shoulder tears spilling down his cheeks. The blonde held him tightly rubbing his back in neat soothing circles. "I won’t leave... I promise Marluxia, whatever happened I'm sorry... and I promise it will never happen again” 

"I'm making your shirt wet" Marluxia mumbled into the professor's chest, relaxing into his grip "That feels nice" he added softly, enjoying the soothing touch.  
Vexen chuckled as he held him, their chests pressed so tightly together that Marluxia could feel his heartbeat, it was calm and his body was warm. "It’s okay if my shirt gets wet, I don’t care… I might mark you down in your next assignment as punishment though” He joked. Marluxia chuckled through the tears, nestling into Vexen’s warmth, content to sit enjoying his professor’s scent "You smell like pastries... and expensive aftershave" He laughed through the tears "It's nice... Weirdly comforting" Vexen chuckled at the observation, Marluxia smelled of flowers and coffee; it was a weird mix that somehow worked. “You know” Vexen started “ I can buy you that aftershave if you like it, and pastries, as many as you want… if that’s what you want, even if we aren’t together” He mumbled awkwardly. 

"So now you’re my sugar daddy too?" He laughed against Vexen, pulling away to look at him with his now rather red, puffy eyes. "I look gross.” Vexen shook his head with a slight chuckle. "It looks like eyeshadow, you’re fine” He teased. "Hey" Marluxia pouted shoving Vexen gently "We should probably go inside... I'm holding you to that sugar daddy thing though" He laughed rubbing his eyes going to stand holding Vexen’s hand "Before we go...” Vexen chuckled, shaking his head as he stood, feeling Marluxia’s hand in his own, his heart in his throat “Yes, what is it?” Marluxia looked away shyly before leaning forwards to steal a kiss. Vexen blushed, not waiting a single moment before leaning back into the kiss, closing his eyes to savour the moment.

Strelitzia decided that then was the best time to open the door, swinging it open on their kiss. "Dinner is ready!!!" She yelled pausing when she noticed "Ewww!" Followed, along with a chuckle from his mother and another Ewww from Sora. Vexen felt his cheeks heat up immensely, pulling away immediately. " o..oh” Marluxia simply chuckled at their reaction used to being caught kissing people so instead he grinned, stealing another quick kiss before walking in and over to the table leaving a rather flustered professor in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adored this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as meeeeee


	8. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Saix is very upset

A few weeks passed and Marluxia had made a habit of visiting Vexen after class, it started small, coffees placed on the professor’s desk as his students filled out the door, gently brushing over one another’s hands as he accepted the drink. It progressed to eating lunch together, leaving campus to meet at a café in town, sharing a chaste kiss before going their separate ways so as not to be caught returning together, Vexen’s idea of course. As far as they thought, they had been nothing but discreet. No one suspected a thing, Larxene knew of course but she could keep her lips shut when she needed to and there was no way Marluxia wasn’t going to tell her… after all, she had been the one to instigate the entire relationship.

I’m going to miss you today -M

Vexen had been forced to take the day off after a frantic call from his sister the previous night, he was needed to look after Sora yet again, he obliged, happy to spend time with his nephew. They had grown awfully close over the years, Vexen feeling an almost paternal love for the boy with the amount of time he had spent looking after the boy… he was as good as his father, if not better in fact. 

Marluxia still had lectures to attend, regardless of how boring they now felt without the promise of lunch with the professor. Today he had three full cohort lectures, at the end of his last one he was approached by Saïx. Just what he needed, perfect. Just keep your head down, ignore him, he thought. 

Saix ignored the way the pinkette tried to avoid him, following him through the crowd. 

"I know what's going on" Saix said abruptly as Marluxia sped up, trying to ignore him "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Saïx said lowly, getting frustrated when he was ignored. "Hey!" He snapped going to grab the pinket by the shoulder, pulling him to one side. 

“Hey!? Get your hands off of me!” Marluxia exclaimed, stumbling with the other as he was pulled from his path. Saix promptly pushed the taller back, shoving him until his back was against the wall, trapping him. "What the hell is wrong with you!” Marluxia glared down at him, standing his ground, unwilling to play his game "...Who do you think you are… walking around here like you own the place..." Saix growled lowly. “You’re despicable” His eyes were aflame, intense and boring themselves into Marluxia’s very being. 

“I don’t think that, Saix let me go!” Marluxia snapped, trying to push past the blue haired boy, he didn’t have time for this. It was then that Saix’s hand shot up, gripping the pinkette by the throat, pushing him back against the wall with enough force for Marluxia to hit his head, dazing himself. “No! You listen… You fucking listen to me!” Saix snapped, tears welling in the corners of his eyes as he looked up at Marluxia. “You… I thought I meant something to you… I thought…” His voice began to crack “I thought we had something” Marluxia brought a hand up to claw at the hand around his throat as Saix’s grip began to tighten. “But you dumped me… like I was nothing… like I meant nothing to you… for what?” He growled, angrily going to wipe away the tears that spilled. “For some washed up old scientist! How is that supposed to make me feel!” Saix all but roared as the pinkette continued to claw at his hand. “What was it? Huh??” He screamed, squeezing tighter as his anger continued to rise. “You like older men!?” Marluxia squirmed in Saix’s grip, choking quietly as he gasped for air. “No!” He managed between breaths. 

“LIAR!” Saix spat, releasing his grip on Marluxia’s throat to punch the wall beside him causing the pinkette to flinch. “Saix please, calm down!” That had been the wrong decision, before he could continue his sentence the blue haired boys fist had collided with his cheek sending him stumbling to the ground. The next thing he knew was the intense overwhelming sting as his nose cracked against the cold tile floor. There was a moment of quiet as the pair took in what had happened, Marluxia slowly pulled himself up, holding his nose as deep red trickled out from between his fingers, pooling on the floor beneath him. 

“Was he better in bed?” Saix continued “Does he fuck you or do you fuck him?” Unrelenting as Marluxia tried to refocus himself, his head swimming from the collision with the floor. It was then that Saix began to laugh, lowly at first before almost cackling as he pulled out his wallet “Oh I know what it is” He scoffed, pulling out a few dollar bills from his wallet. “I bet he’s loaded isn’t he, it’s the money… I should have known” He smirked, before throwing them in the pinkettes bloody face much to his embarrassment. “You really are despicable” He reiterated, tilting his head as he looked down at the mess he had made. 

To make matters worse Marluxia’s phone started to ring, he wanted to ignore it but the phone had fallen out of his pocket when he fell and Vexen’s ID was on screen. Saïx grinned, darting to pick it up stepping on Marluxia’s hand as he reached desperately for it, letting out a blood curdling scream as his head collided with the ground a second time. Saix picked up just in time for Marluxia’s scream to be heard over the phone "You're just the person I wanted to speak to, you're disgusting you know that... a real disgrace to the profession, fucking your students... or should I say student, he's pretty I'll give you that... although not for long." Saix chuckled hanging up before Vexen could speak a word, going to throw the phone back at Marluxia who was trying to pull himself up, shaking from the exertion. 

“Marluxia!” Vexen called, tears welling as the panic rose in his chest “Mar?!” The phone beeped in his ear as Saix hung up, leaving him in isolation. 

Luckily Aqua had stayed behind to talk to the professor about the coursework, she walked out of the atrium seeing the event unfold from down the hall “Hey! Get away from him!” She called, rushing down the hall to the pinkette’s aid, helping Marluxia up. "Marluxia... oh my goodness, are you okay..." She asked, shooting a glare at Saix. "I'm reporting you!"   
Marluxia accepted her help gladly as Saix sneered "Go ahead, but he's the one you should be reporting" With that he was gone. "Thank you" Marluxia coughed, holding his head with his safe hand as he stood. "I’m fine... at least I will be... I need to get home... but thank you" He said with a weak smile going to walk on his own, wobbling on his feet as the room spun... he'd hit his head pretty hard on the way down. Aqua frowned “I'll take you home..." She helped him to her car, refusing to take no for an answer. 

“I heard what Saix said, over the phone…” She said sheepishly, looking across at Marluxia “You don’t have to explain anything to me, but know that I won’t tell a soul… there is no judgement here, just tell me his address so I can get you home safely” She spoke softly, with all the kindness and understanding in the world. Marluxia thanked her with a silent nod, before telling her the address. 

Using Marluxia’s phone, she called Vexen on the way to explain the situation. It was comforting to know that Marluxia was safe, of course it was but three students now knew about their relationship, whilst he trusted two, the third had just beaten his boyfriend to a near pulp over it… it would only be so long before this all went south. It was then that Vexen decided to quit his job, he couldn’t remain a professor there any longer, lest it cause more harm to Marluxia. He simply couldn’t risk it. 

When they arrived, Vexen was there at the door waiting worriedly. With Aqua’s help he guided Marluxia inside and onto the sofa. “Thank you Aqua, I know this isn’t the most orthodox of situations…” 

“Don’t worry about it” She reassured sweetly “I’m just glad I was there to stop that asshole, god know’s what he would have done” She sighed “I better be off… take care of him” She added before leaving. Vexen thanked her again as he showed her out, waving her off. Marluxia was almost out cold, drifting off as he relaxed into the soft sofa, it smelled comforting, like Vexen. 

“Hey, don’t go falling asleep on me, you hit your head pretty hard… you’ve got a mild concussion” Vexen concluded as the pinkette looked blearily back at him. “Here, take these” He said gently helping Marluxia to take some painkillers, having to feed him the water in his current state. “Let me see your hand” Vexen asked, taking the pinkette’s bruised hand in his own “How fascinating~… I have never seen fingers bend like that before… we may have to take you to the hospital…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VExeN hIS hANd iS bRoKEn FASCINATING IS NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD BE FINDING THAT


	9. Aftermath .2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which larxene is the only adult. 
> 
> Vexen can't cope with the possibility of Marluxia being hurt again, Larxene is there to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will make sense later but Marluxia is listening to Thank you, Next. 
> 
> Just wait, imagine it.

Marluxia was held overnight in a private ward thanks to Vexen, there was no way he was about to leave the Pinkette alone in a ward full of other patients, that was his idea of hell. Vexen made sure he had everything he would need to keep himself entertained for the evening before he left, it made little sense to stay with him for the night when all he would really be doing was sleeping. 

Once outside the hospital Vexen sighed, running a nervous hand through his long hair as he though back to the phone call. It caused a sick twinge to curl in his stomach, with a deep breath he brushed it off, hand tensing into a fist as he made for his car. Sora’s mother had come to collect the boy when Vexen explained the situation, leaving him and his thought alone in the empty house. Usually Vexen would have welcomed that silence, a moment of calm to refocus himself. But today it was quite the opposite, his mind was a sea of worry, one which he knew of only one way to quell. 

Alcohol. 

Thankfully, Vexen was a rather predictable creature at times. He had found his way to the bar that both Marluxia and Larxene worked at after several glasses of wine at home, the house had begun to depress him. Larxene had been working when Vexen stumbled in, barely able to hold himself as it wasn’t often he drank, at least to excess. 

“You smell fucking rotten…” She groaned as the blonde leant across the bar, supporting himself more than anything. “Jesus…” She sighed, watching him sway. “Here…” He was handed a glass of water, a straw perched against the rim for ease. “Just drink it… idiot” 

At the end of her shift she took Vexen home. By the time they reached his house Vexen was half asleep in the seat beside her, unable to keep his head up, let alone his eyes open. "You’re lucky I love him…” She muttered pulling Vexen’s keys out of his pocket and then in turn him from the car. Ok... he was heavy… that's fine… this was fine… she could do this. She stumbled down the path and up the stairs fiddling with the keys, only just managing to let herself in; barely hauling Vexen to the sofa where she left him. He was half sat half slumped but that would do for now. “Asshole…” She grumbled going to fetch a pot for Vexen and a glass of water. 

"Go to sleep Vexen..." She sighed pinching her nose in annoyance... this asshole, was he 5? "You can't just drink your problems... I thought I was done babysitting drunk toddlers when Mar met you but apparently not" By the time she had finished her sentence he had in fact gone to sleep, or more so blacked out… brilliant. 

The next time he opened his eyes the sun was glaring angrily back at him through a gap in the curtains. He lifted a hand to shield his face, poorly, groaning as his head began to throb. “Wha… where am I?” He had no recollection of falling asleep on his sofa… he had no recollection of falling asleep for that matter. 

“We’re in your living room” Larxene said surprisingly gently as she offered him another glass of water “Here… Drink this, you’re going to feel like shit” Vexen gladly accepted the drink, sitting up to take a sip, regretting the quickness of the motion as his stomach groaned in protest. “What happened…” 

"You got drunk..." She sighed sitting back down across from him "You were beyond pissed… I'm surprised you're alive honestly" She said, a hint of was that pride, in her voice. Vexen leant forwards holding his head as it swam and ached “ah... I see… you should have just left me to the poison... Its what I deserve” He chuckled lowly, staring down at the carpeted floor. Larxene frowned having to restrain herself, although that thought only lingered a second and before he knew it her hand was colliding with his cheek "No! You are going to sober up, deal with the consequences of your little wobbly last night! And then you're going to grow up and face whatever it is that's going on!" She snapped, Marluxia could be heard from the kitchen humming to himself. Larxene had fetched him from the hospital earlier that morning. "That man in the kitchen, he loves you... don't fucking hurt him... Don't make me hurt you" She ground out. 

Vexen sat upright as the slap connected, the sound echoing as he hissed in pain holding his cheek looking back at her dejectedly “You think I would hurt him…  
"Not on purpose no, but you can't just go getting black out drunk when things get a little hard!" She sighed " He told me what happened… don't let that creep get under your skin, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Vexen listened, honestly taken back by the sensibility and wisdom she possessed; he had misjudged her it seemed. “I… but what if he goes too far, you didn’t see what he did to Marluxia, if Aqua hadn’t been there…” Vexen knew it was fruitless, getting so worked up and hooked on the what if’s, but he couldn’t help it, Marluxia’s safety was on the line and it was his fault. 

"No one is going to kill him if that’s what you’re thinking, sure there are people who don't like him but not enough to kill him." She scoffed looking to the kitchen with a smile, the pinkette could be seen with headphones on, dancing whilst cooking. Vexen followed her gaze, feeling his heart melt at the sight that met him. “I… you’re right, thank you Larxene” Vexen said, meeting her gaze with a genuine smile as he stood to go and greet his boyfriend with a much-needed hug. 

Marluxia jumped when Vexen appeared hugging him out of nowhere "Hey!" He grinned pulling one of the ear buds out with his bandaged hand, holding a pan with sausages and bacon in the other "Welcome to the land of the living sleepy head" He cooed, pressing a kiss to the side of Vexen’s head, wincing as he pressed against his bruised cheek. “Careful” Vexen scolded, pressing a gentle kiss to his better cheek in return. “I’m so sorry… Marluxia, for the way I behaved” 

“Hey, no. Don’t apologize, Larxene probably grilled you already so none of that. It’s ok, we all get a little too drunk sometimes” He chuckled holding Vexen close " I'm alright just a bit sore... I'm safe, everything is ok" He reassured. Vexen sighed, still reluctant to let it go "He hurt you…”

"Vexen… it's fine" Marluxia sighed "I'm fine" he repeated. Vexen frowned, the youngers ability to simply brush it off was beginning to concern him "Marluxia this is serious, you can’t you brush it off like everything's okay… I have quit my job…” 

"You did what... " Marluxia frowned placing the pan back on the hob turning all of his attention back to Vexen "Why? You can't let that creep get to you" He looked confused, trying to make sense of it all "What do you think is going to happen to me... What could be so bad that you’d do that" 

Vexen sighed, looking anywhere but at Marluxia’s scornful gaze"I had to... to ensure your safety, I can’t have him picking on you… I can’t lose you so I'm doing what I can... to make this work"

"So no one picks on me? I'm a university student... not a pre-schooler, I'm not getting picked on" The pinkette joked "Just some asshole that had a problem, s'probably just jealous that I get you all to myself" he chuckled going to steal a kiss. Vexen smiled into the kiss, cupping his good cheek. "I know you can take care of yourself... I just worry ok” 

"Well if you're so worried, why don't" Marluxia started, cupping either side of Vexen’s face "We go on holiday, somewhere hot... just get away for a bit... relax, make use of your now indefinite time off" He said with a smile "imagine! Cocktails on the beach, warm sand, me in swim shorts" He smirked, flexing jokingly "Swimming in the sea, going for walks" he sighed happily "It all sounds amazing although I know the part with me in swim shorts is your favourite" He smirked "It's mine too" Vexen chuckled at the youngers enthusiasm, shoving him gently with a roll of his eyes “You’re the worst, but yes… that does sound rather nice, lets.”


	10. Holiday pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larxene has Marluxia's best interests at heart, her methods are just ... not the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but this is a super short one, I've kept you waiting for so long and for this :<
> 
> I have everything laid out, I know where I'm taking this I've just had no motivation as of late 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!!

Larxene was invited along with t, be it because she was in the room when they booked it or because he felt guilty, Vexen had been the one to suggest it. She gladly accepted when they confirmed that Marluxia would be the one to select the destination, naturally. She didn’t doubt that Vexen would pick somewhere cold and in her eyes, boring. Whilst Marluxia was certain to pick somewhere hot, where they would be in no shortage of alcohol, which she had a feeling she would need should they get too romantic or as she would say, disgusting.

When Larxene finally left that evening, she had gone to speak with Saïx. "They're going on holiday. I'm going with them" She explained, "Mar can't help himself around alcohol especially on holiday, he's done well so far but with me there he'll be like a dog on a leash... easily lead" She said with a smirk, "I know what he wants and it's not to tie himself down to some old coot" Saïx folded his arms across his chest with a contemplative sigh. "Well, I trust you know what to do..."

"I’m keeping to my end of the deal, aren’t I?” She asked quirking a brow "I don't appreciate what you did to Mar yesterday… our agreement was that we break them up, I deal with Mar and you deal with Vexen.” Saïx scoffed dismissively. "I did what I had to... Vexen will be out of the picture before you know it... he just needed some incentive” Larxene rolled her eyes "Ok yeah whatever, just don't fucking touch him again or this whole thing is off" She said crossing her arms turning to walk away "I have a holiday to pack for".

Meanwhile Marluxia lay curling against the elder as they settled into bed, blissfully unaware of what was to come. Humming softly, Marluxia, peppered gentle kisses across the blonde’s shoulders as they relaxed into a warm blanketed cocoon. Vexen shifted, rolling over to face the pinket pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. “Someone’s being awfully affectionate” To which Marluxia buried his face into Vexen’s neck, hiding the rosy tint his cheeks took “Shush, go to sleep Vexen” 

“I love you too, Marluxia” 

The flight was long but worth it, first priority after check-in in at the hotel was the beach. “You can never be too tired for the beach” Marluxia exclaimed hugging Vexen from behind as they stood on the beach, relishing the feeling of the warm sand under their feet. Larxene joined them, close behind, cocktails in hand; having paid a quick visit to one of the many bars along the strip. "Bottoms up!" She grinned. 

Vexen accepted the cocktail sceptically, he didn’t trust her not to buy something horrendously sweet, and well… he was right. Having to hide his natural instinct to gag at the sickly-sweet scent before taking a sip. “Thank you” 

Marluxia stepped back to admire Vexen as he sipped his drink "Absolutely gorgeous, like something out of bay watch" He snorted going to press a kiss to his cheek "You look great~" He whispered. Larxene rolled her eyes at the display of affection "I will drown you both if I have to listen to that all holiday" She was only half joking. Vexen chuckled and flexed his near non-existent muscles. "Oh-Ho Baywatch you say? I would have thought you too young to even know what that was" He teased. 

Marluxia smirked eyeing him up eagerly, laughing around the straw in his mouth. "Oh really? Not if I drown you first" He grinned taking one last sip from his drink before handing it to Vexen picking Larxene up. “Also, that is a cult classic, I know it very well thank you very much”

"Mar!? Put me down!" Larxene squealed hitting his back as he bolted down the beach towards the sea diving in with her. They resurfaced, Marluxia laughing, Larxene glaring at him through her sodden hair splashing him in annoyance provoking an even bigger splash in response "This is war!" He smirked diving under water to pull her under again. Vexen watched from the shore, locating a spot under a parasol to set down their towels and drinks. After a while they both resurfaced, laughing like idiots. Marluxia climbed out, jogging back up the beach and over to Vexen where he dove onto his towel. “I forget that you’re a vampire” He chuckled, poking his tongue out, to bare non-existent fangs. How distasteful, Vexen thought as he leant against the pinkette only to find he was soaking wet, what was he expecting. "This is nice” He mused aloud as Larxene fell face first onto her towel with a heavy sigh. “Sure is~” She groaned. 

“I wasn’t?!” Vexen started, shaking it off. She knew full well he hadn’t meant her, that much was evident from the chuckle that followed. "Isn't it just" Marluxia smiled sipping his drink whilst looking up at Vexen "The sun is gorgeous here…”

“Not as gorgeous as you" Vexen found the words falling from his lips before he could stop himself, cringing internally afterwards. "You sap" Marluxia grinned pressing his nose against the blonde’s cheek "Mm, I'm so ready for the next two weeks..." He said pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“Two weeks of relaxation” Vexen echoed, reaching into his bag. “I have a surprise for you” 

Marluxia sat up slightly, peering across at the bag as Vexen pulled out a tiny box. "It’s not what you’re thinking” He paused, waiting for Marluxia to react, he didn’t. Marluxia merely watched on, heart racing. 

"After everything that happened with that creep… I just…” Vexen paused, lacking the correct words “I don’t know, truth be told it just made me think of you… I wanted to give you something to remember me by when I’m not there” The academic cringed as he listened to himself, he sounded like a love-sick kid.

"Vexen..." Marluxia looked at the box, taking it not breaking eye contact "Whatever it is, I’m going to love it" He said popping open the box to reveal a single small pendant of a rose, made entirely out of rose quartz. "Well?” Before Vexen could continue he was cut off by Marluxia as the younger pulled him into a hug. 

I love it, it’s perfect” Marluxia said pulling back to kiss the blonde, handing him back the box. "Will you do the honours" He said pulling his hair up and out of the way, Larxene peered over at the two cursing under her breath before laying back down... shit.


End file.
